Certified Cupid
by Harley McCoy
Summary: One career Andrew Hartford never thought he would have considered was Cupid.


March 3, 2009

**Summary: **One career Andrew Hartford never thought he would have considered was Cupid.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything Power Rangers affiliated, just the idea.

Certified Cupid

When Andrew Hartford, renowned archeologist, was forced to create an All Star team of rangers to correct a mistake he had made, the billionaire took no chances calculating with minute precision who would be the best people to be part of this elite team. Never did the scientist think this would happen.

Admittedly, he suspected that this might happen having a co-ed team, but he thought with the world being in danger that they would be more focused. Since, when did Andrew Hartford lose his sharpness to predict the obvious? Even Spencer figured it out before him.

He clambered up the steps of the Command Center. The mansion was dark, but certainly not vacant. Andrew was illuminated by the big screen TV in the living room. He could hear the insidious laugh of some actor portraying a villain, fill the house.

'_I knew surround sound was a bad idea,'_ the retired adventurer shook his head disapprovingly.

He was happy, but confused. It seemed that this had crept up on him, but he was overjoyed to have the house occupied, aside from him, Spencer, and Mack. It was a big mansion, and it was easy to feel lonely.

Meandering over to the living room, he watched as some scantly clad teen cowered in a corner, her big eyes a perfect mirror of the chainsaw that was going to make mince meat of her. He watched the actress give one last shrill scream before the TV became quiet as the psycho with the Halloween mask moved on to his next victim.

'_How can they watch this?'_ The little bit of gore he had seen made Andrew want to hurl.

"Look, look! He's gonna use the boat motor blade to do the guy in." The older Hartford turned to his son who was pointing at the screen, cradling a very terrified pink ranger.

"Look Rose, there he goes!" Mack urged, nudging her to watch. Rose only dug her face deeper into Mack's shirt. He could see Rose's curiosity get the better of her as she peered with one eye, only to quickly shut it as the malicious murderer gruesomely destroyed and mutilated the young man on the screen.

"Hey this is where I come in!" Dax cried out, turning to his girlfriend, Lori, to make sure she was watching.

"Do you get killed, too?" she asked meekly, who was watching through the slits her fingers made covering her eyes. Lori was invited by Andrew to help fix the monitors, the same time Dax was using the mansion as a film location, Dax immediately fell for her. They made a good couple, his hyper nature balanced out by her mellow patience.

"I don't understand. Why is he killing all these people?" inquired Tyzonn, Vella just shrugged her shoulder, before yelping as another camper was butchered.

"Will you all shut it?" barked Will.

"Yeah, I want to see if he kills Dax or not. No'fence," Ronny said turning to the blue ranger.

When credits finally rolled Mack turned off the TV, leaving the living room blanketed in complete darkness.

"Is it over?" Rose groaned.

"Yeah, all over," Mack comforted.

A scream of bloody murder cut through the air causing everyone to jump.

"What is it, Ronny?" Will immediately asked.

"Mr. Hartford, what the hell? You scared me more than the damn movie. No'fence," the yellow ranger said turning to Dax.

"Sorry, I think," Andrew replied. "I just came up from down stairs and wanted to see what all the screaming was about."

"And check up on us?" Mack teased. "We're completely fine."

"Although, we were thinking a little spin the bottle, may be some strip poker, who knows . . ." Will taunted.

"Spin the bottle?" Tyzonn said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Mack, Will, and Dax laughed. "I'll explain later, man," Will told the Mercurian.

"I'm headed upstairs to bed." As Andrew turned, he laughed.

"What is it, Dad?" Mack implored, unable to hold his curiosity, much like his girlfriend.

"Nothing," Andrew assured, continuing to make his way upstairs.

"Hey, let's play man hunt," Will suggested.

"Deal, girls verse guys," Ronny challenged.

Andrew slowly ascended the steps; listening as his team set the ground rules, feeding off each others' energy. It was going to be a long, noisy night, but Andrew wouldn't want it any other way.

Andrew Hartford: father, friend, renowned archeologist, billionaire, creator of Operation Overdrive, and certified Cupid.

~ End Certified Cupid

Just a cute little one shot I thought of. Thanks for reading, please leave a review.


End file.
